Orc Thornhunter
Orc Thornhunter CR 13 XP 25,600 NE Medium humanoid (orc) Init +11; Senses blindsense 120 ft., darkvision 120 ft., low-light vision, scent; Perception +23 DEFENSE AC 29, touch 13, flat-footed 24 (+5 Dex, +14 natural) hp 180 (19d10+76); fast healing 10 Fort +15, Ref +16, Will +9 Defensive Abilities quill defense; Immune fear, paralysis, poison, sleep OFFENSE Speed 60 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee large venus' maw +26 (2d6+10 plus grab), 2 thornvines +24 (1d8+7/19-20 10ft. reach), stinging vine lash +19 (2d6+10/x3 plus pain 20ft. reach) Ranged 4 thorns +20 (1d8+7/19-20) Special Attacks bounding charge, brutal lash, gaze, lash out, pounce, rake (4 thornvines, +26, 1d8+7/19-20), rend (2 thornvines, 1d8+10) STATISTICS Str 24, Dex 20, Con 19, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 16 Base Atk +19; CMB +28 (+32 grapple); CMD 43 (51 vs. trip) Feats Bleeding Critical, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Improved Critical (thornvines), Improved Critical (thorns), Improved Initiative, Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Skill Focus (Stealth), Tiring Critical Skills Acrobatics +17 (+29 when jumping), Climb +15, Perception +26, Stealth +15 (+23 forests), Survival +2 (+22 tracking); SQ planar acclimation, powerful build, relentless tracker SPECIAL ABILITIES Bounding Charge (Ex) An orc thornhunter can move through difficult terrain when it charges. Brutal Lash (Ex) The thorns and barbs on an orc thornhunter's stinging vine cause triple damage on a critical hit from its stinging vine lash. An orc thornhunter adds 1-1/2 times its strength bonus on attack rolls when using its stinging vine lash. Gaze (Su) Confused, range 30 feet, Fortitude DC 23 negates. An orc thornhunter can direct its gaze attack against a single foe as a swift action. This is a mind-affecting compulsion effect. The save DC is Constitution-based. Lash Out (Ex) As a swift action, an orc thornhunter can make a single attack with a weapon, thornvine or stinging vine lash. An orc thornhunter cannot lash out on the same round it charges. Pain (Ex) Whenever a creature takes damage from an orc thornhunter's stinging vine lash attack, thorns, or thorn defense, that creature must make a DC 24 Reflex save or a thorn lodges in its flesh, causing the creature to become sickened until the thorn is removed. Removing one thorn requires a DC 20 Heal check made as a full-round action. For every 5 by which the check exceeds the DC, one additional thorn can be removed. On a failed check, a thorn is still removed, but the process deals 1d8+4* points of damage to the victim. The save DC is Dexterity-based. Powerful Build (Ex) The physical stature of the orc farhunter lets him function in many ways as if he were one size category larger. Whenever the orc farhunter is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), he is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. An orc farhunter is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. An orc farhunter can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, their space and reach remain those of a creature of their actual size. These benefits stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. Thorn Defense (Ex) Any creature that strikes an orc thornhunter with a non-reach melee weapon, unarmed strike, or natural weapon takes 1d8+4* points of piercing damage from the thornhunter's thorns and suffers from the thornhunter's pain attack. Thorns (Ex) With a snap of one of its vines, an orc thornhunter can loose a volley of four thorns as a standard action (make an attack roll for each thorn). This attack has a range of 300 feet with no range increment. All targets must be within 30 feet of each other. Launched thorns regrow in a single round, during which the thornhunter's defensive abilities are unaffected. Relentless Tracker (Ex) An orc thornhunter can move at up to double its speed and still track without penalty. It gains a +10 competence bonus on Survival checks made to track creatures it has wounded. Thorn Spirit's Blessing (Su) An orc thornhunter is blessed by a spirit of thorns and carries a piece of its essence. Thorny plants and vines grow across the thornhunter's body like a suit of living armor granting a +14 natural armor bonus. This bonus is lost if the thornhunter wears armor. Additionally, the thornhunter gains 2 thornvine attacks as well as a stinging vine lash attack, the thorn defense special ability, the thorns special ability and the following skill bonuses: +8 Acrobatics, +10 Perception, +4 Stealth (+12 forests), +20 Survival when tracking. EQUIPMENT Large Venus' Maw (Exotic Two-handed Weapon) - Dmg (M) 1d8+Grab; Critical ×2; Type B,P&S; Price: 24 gp